User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Legend of Harold Jenkins, the Nameless Lancer - The Lost Chapter
Notes before starting: The Lost Chapter is bascially what happens during the relationship between Harold and his stepsister, Elena. This chapter does contain stuff like, well I don't really want to call it "incest" because they are step-siblings, but I couldn't think of a better term, so if that kind of stuff bothers you, then you don't have to keep reading. So here we go: Harold Jenkins and his stepsister, Elena, had a very good relationship. Harold got along just fine with Elena, in contrast to how much Harold hated his stepmother, Christina. Their relationship was good even before a somewhat major event happened. Elena loved when Harold would tell her stories about his past, since they were entertaining, interesting, and somewhat comedic. And one day, after Harold told her his personal favorite story, Elena leaned in and kissed Harold on the mouth. Harold told her that she shouldn't done that, but Elena disagreed. They then formed a relationship in secret, trying very hard not to let anyone find out. Harold and Elena's relationship got somewhat strained when Christina, Harold's stepmother and Elena's mother, was killed in a bandit attack. This obvilously upset Elena, but Harold didn't seem to care, as one would expect. At Christina's funeral, Harold was very disrespectful, as he didn't bother changing out of his normal blacksmith outfit, his boots were very muddy, and he was the only person at the entire funeral who had nothing to say about Christina. After the funeral Harold and Elena went home, but Strider, Harold's father, had to run a few errands. Harold, trying to comfort his step-sister, lifted the veil off of her face and went to kiss her, but she pushed him away, saying that now was not a good time. She then tried to walk away, but Harold grabbed her by the arm, asking her what was wrong. Elena told Harold to let go of her, but Harold refused, trying to kiss her again. Elena then scratched Harold's face, leaving a small scar. She then yelled at Harold, telling him to get away from her. Harold then lifted his fist, but couldn't bring himself to hurt his step-sister, and did what she asked and left her alone. After Harold left, Elena sat down and started crying, unhappy that her step-brother tried to make unwelcome advances towards her after her mother's funeral. (If you don't like this paragraph, I'm sorry.) Elena left later that night, and went someplace where she could be alone. She left Harold a note, telling Harold that she would be back in a few days, and not to go find her. Unsurprisingly, Harold went to find Elena, wanting to make things right. Elena went to an inn, hoping that it would be quiet there. However, not even 10 minutes after she arrived, Harold showed up. Elena was actually somewhat happy to see him, even telling him that they needed to talk in private. She then took Harold into the room she was going to stay in, and asked him why he did what he did. Harold told her that he was trying to cheer her up, but she told him that he failed. Harold apolozied to Elena, telling her that he will make things right with her. He then tried to kiss her again, and this time, Elena accepted. They stayed in the inn that night, and left together early in the morning to return home. About 3 weeks later, Elena told Harold something that he didn't want to hear. Elena told Harold that she was pregnant. Harold started panicking, not ready to be a father. The next day, Harold told Elena that he was leaving the country to go to Yharnam, and that he might never return. She asked him to please stay with her, but he refused. Elena was the last family member Harold talked to before leaving home. Thank you for reading the Lost Chapter of my story. I made this chapter on request. Please tell me what you think in the comments. Have a good day. Category:Blog posts